Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a thin film transistor and a display panel containing the thin film transistor, and in particular to a thin film transistor with a metal layer and a display panel containing the thin film transistor.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are becoming more widely used as the display elements of various products. Liquid-crystal molecules have different light polarization or light refraction effects at different alignment configurations, and the liquid-crystal display devices utilize this characteristic to control light penetration and generate images. Conditional twisted nematic liquid-crystal display devices have good light penetration characteristics. However, they cannot provide a sufficient aperture ratio or viewing angle due to their pixel design and structure, and the optical characteristics of the liquid-crystal molecules.
In order to solve this problem, various liquid-crystal display devices with wide-angle viewing and high aperture ratios have been developed, such as the in-plane switching liquid-crystal display device, and the fringe-field switching liquid-crystal display device. However, these liquid-crystal display devices may have poor reliability and short product life cycles.
Therefore, a display device which improves reliability and product life cycle is needed.